BDG
A Batalha de Gulmira foi um confronto aberto entre o Homem de Ferro e os Dez Anéis quando estes tentaram recrutar à força civis indefesos na aldeia de Gulmira. A batalha provou ser significativa, já que é a primeira vez que o Homem de Ferro foi apresentado a Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos e aos Dez Anéis, preparando o terreno para a eventual ascensão e anúncio de Tony Stark como super-herói. Contexto Após ser sequestrado e feito prisioneiro por três meses, Tony Stark, com a ajuda de Ho Yinsen, libertou-se dos Dez Anéis ao construir a primeira armadura do Homem de Ferro. Ho Yinsen, companheiro cativo e nativo de Gulmira, a quem Stark conheceu e tornou-se amigo, morreu durante a fuga. Ao retornar aos Estados Unidos, Stark convocou uma conferência de imprensa, denunciando o passado das Indústrias Stark e decidindo que a fabricação de armas não fazia mais parte da empresa. Isso irritou Obadiah Stane, que nos últimos meses tinha conseguindo influência sobre a Diretoria da Stark. assiste notícias de Gulmira.]] Christine Everhart, uma amante rejeitada de Stark, lhe informou que sua empresa estava enviando armas apesar de suas instruções. Stark confrontou Stane, que o informou que estava no comando porque a Diretoria acreditava que Stark tinha transtorno pós-traumático e que suas decisões foram prejudiciais para a empresa. Stark voltou para casa e assistiu a reportagem de Amira Ahmed sobre a situação de Gulmira enquanto testava as armas da Mark III.Homem de Ferro Batalha ataca vários terroristas.]] Em Gulmira, os Dez Anéis capturaram todos os homens fisicamente aptos para serem recrutados para sua organização. Um homem tentou voltar para seu filho e Abu Bakaar ordenou que um de seus homens o matasse. Antes que o terrorista pudesse puxar o gatilho, o Homem de Ferro chegou e eliminou ele e outros terroristas com seus repulsores. Cinco outros terroristas usaram civis como escudos humanos e Stark usou sua arma de ombro para matá-los de uma vez. Bakaar escondeu-se em um prédio e tentou pedir ajuda. Stark perfurou a parede e puxou Bakaar através dela para a rua. Ele o deixou para os aldeões lidarem com ele e foi embora. targets five terrorists at once]] Durante o voo, Stark detectou mísseis Jericho, mas foi derrubado por um tanque. Stark caiu na rua e provocou uma cratera. Quando Stark se levantou, o tanque disparou novamente, mas Stark desviou da bomba e disparou um foguete no cano do canhão, fazendo o tanque explodir. Stark começou a destruir os mísseis Jericho e o restante das armas das Indústrias Stark e foi embora. is attacked by two F-22 Raptor]] As Stark was leaving Gulmira, he was discovered by Lacy of the United States Air Force, who sent two F-22 Raptors to discover what he was. Simultaneously, James Rhodes called Stark about an incident in Gulmira. Stark denied any involvement and Major Allen ordered the Raptors to engage the target. Stark evaded the weapons fire and collided with one of the Raptors. The pilot's parachute failed to deploy and Stark punched the jammed lever, saving the pilot. Referências